


星星跳舞

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	星星跳舞

戈德里克山谷里有一幢加了阁楼的小房子，歪歪扭扭的架在有些倾斜的房顶上，还开了一扇木质窗框的小窗户，挂着一条深蓝色的窗帘。这是Mrs.Bagshot给她叛逆的侄孙Gellert·Grindelwald搭的，她在小阁楼的内部用咒语拓出了一个宽敞的空间，房间的主人把它堆满了奇奇怪怪的东西。  
这位年轻人正从阁楼的窗口接过了猫头鹰送来的一张便条，他漂亮的金发呈现出阳光的颜色，软软的垂在肩膀上，日耳曼民族独有的深邃五官配上他那对儿不同于常人的瞳孔让他显得有点阴鸷。他把那个小小的纸卷展开，看见了几行漂亮的圆体字：  
“Gellert，你今天晚上愿意和我一起去看萤火虫么？就在小溪边的草地上。  
——A.D.”  
Grindelwald对着这张微微起毛的羊皮纸温柔的笑了起来，仿佛从这行笔迹中看见了爱人深情的眼睛。他翻箱倒柜的找出了上一个礼拜日的时候挨家挨户推销的卖花小姑娘赠送的粉红色便签，那上面还压着浅浅的玫瑰印花，怪好看的。在他看来，用这个给他的情人回信再好不过了。但他实在无法在他混乱的桌面上找到羽毛笔和墨水，翻了一会儿之后他就放弃了，转而烦躁的抽出了魔杖在便签上点了点：  
“我很愿意，期待着晚上见到你。  
——Gel  
又及：我很想你。”  
他目送着猫头鹰飞到了隔壁那栋小楼的窗前，抬起爪子敲了敲玻璃。然后心满意足的把爱人的便条夹在了他正在看的一本咒语书里。  
Grindelwald还是很佩服自己的，作为一个Durmstrang的肄业生，在这儿待了不到两个月，就成功跟一位Hogwarts的全O优秀毕业生厮混在了一起。  
他的爱人，Albus·Dumbledore，拥有着全世界最完美的红色卷发，和一双海上冰山似的剔透的蓝眼睛，他的嘴唇鲜艳又甜美，像是松软又湿润的覆盆子布丁。除了天使一样的脸庞，他的男孩儿还有着一个睿智的脑袋，他们的相识就起源于一次关于古老魔咒的对话。他以前认识的那些蠢货，没有一个能和他讨论这种高深的学术问题，更何况他们更没有一口温柔缱绻的英国口音。特别是Dumbledore叫他的名字时，复杂而粘连的音节仿佛被他的唇舌镀上了一层柔和的薄膜，甚至让Grindelwald开始质疑自己是否配得上这么好听的名字。  
外国男孩儿的床上也堆满了乱七八糟的物件儿，他每晚都是随意的把一些东西扫到床下，给自己弄出一个可以挤进去的空间，然后闭上眼睛。但他今天提前把床上的东西踢了下去，靠在角落里翻开了一本老旧的魔法书。他的爱人陪他愚蠢的弟弟去山谷里的教堂了，他必须做点什么来消磨爱人不在身边的时间，不然他会克制不住的冲进那间小破教堂和Albus·Dumbledore宣读结婚誓言的。  
好在夜晚来的还算快，Grindelwald在他的姑婆叫他下楼吃晚饭的时候才从书里抬起了头。天还没全黑，地平线上有一片温暖的橙红色均匀的铺在与蓝黑交接的地方，像是艺术家的杰作  
“但这远没有Aler的长发好看。”  
Grindelwald心不在焉的想。  
他在年长的女巫喋喋不休的逼迫下囫囵吞下了两张肉馅饼，然后就抓起了魔杖冲出了家门，他的姑婆在身后叫他早些回来，他扭过头喊了一句：  
“我和Dumbledore待在一起！”  
Mrs.Bagshot立刻满意的挺起了胸脯，可惜Grindelwald像一阵旋风似的冲走了，耀眼的金发卷起了一个漂亮的弧度，他没有听到姑婆的嘟囔：  
“那是个好孩子，几百年难得遇见一个的好孩子，温柔又聪明，小小年纪就得顾着整个家，是个可怜的孩子······”  
但他也不用听，关于Albus·Dumbledore的夸赞，早在他来的前三天，他的姑婆就已经把夸他的话说重样了。但她还不知道，她嘴里的“混小子”，“金毛小混蛋”，“Grindelwald家的地精”，已经偷偷地亲吻过隔壁几百年难得的乖孩子。  
Grindelwald早早地到了小溪边的草地上，他在一个缓坡上坐了下来，手臂撑在身后，宽松的衬衫被水面上吹来的风在背后鼓起了一个弧度。这条小溪贯穿整个山谷，无论是巫师还是麻瓜，所有人都在它的注视下长大，又沿着它离开山谷。还没等他感到无聊，就听到了一阵有些急促的脚步声，然后，一个年轻的男孩儿在他身旁坐了下来。  
“Evening，Gel.”  
金发男孩儿偏过头，看见了他阔别一天的爱人。他笑了起来，脸颊上有着两团少年人独有的健康血色，他没有说话，而是凑过去亲了亲爱人薄薄的耳廓。而那个红头发的年轻人悄悄地红了耳朵。  
这个时候萤火虫还没出来，可是又有谁在乎萤火虫呢？年轻的情人们躺在软绵绵的草地上，两只手紧紧地缠在一起，嘟囔着生活中的琐事，时不时嗤嗤的发笑。漂亮的头发被风缠在了一起，也没有人想要解开。Grindelwald说：  
“你不知道我姑婆怎么夸你，她坚信你会成为世界上最伟大的白巫师。”  
Dumbledore看着天上的星星，手指被爱人攥的紧紧地，他笑着回答说：  
“那你呢，她知不知道你会成为世界上最伟大白巫师的伴侣？”  
Grindelwald也笑了起来，胸腔的震动传到了他的手腕上，他开玩笑地说：  
“她大概觉得我会成为最伟大的黑巫师吧。”  
Dumbledore没有回答，他只是嘴角噙着一抹微笑，反握住了爱人的手。  
萤火虫还是没出来，但星星却越来越清晰了。他们天马行空的聊了很多，从如何延长复方汤剂的时效到安娜今天买了一个缀满了小花的头饰，甚至还说到了Mrs.Bagshot明天会给他们家送去蓝莓果馅饼，爱人身上传来暖融融的温度，好听的低笑声一直敲打在Grindelwald的心上。直到他突然觉得有点口干舌燥，他的喉结上下滑动了一下，然后有些艰难的说：  
“我们以后能一直这样么，我是说，我会成为最伟大白巫师的伴侣么？”  
Dumbledore楞了一下，他们从未谈过以后，甚至从未谈过山谷外的事情，虽然他不得不承认，想要霸占Grindelwald整个人生的想法越来越强烈。但他却抿了抿嘴唇，声音没什么起伏的说：  
“总有一天，你会离开这里的。就像你说的，你要完成伟大的事业，这儿只是你的一个中转站，你忘了么？”  
Grindelwald怔住了，他想起第一次见到Dumbledore的时候，他向对方伸出手说：  
“Gellert·Grindelwald，我要周游世界，完成一个伟大的事业，欢迎你加入我。”  
但那位红发青年只是笑着握住了他的手，就像现在这样。  
跟Dumbledore在一起之后，他想要离开的脚步就像是被一张无形的网缠住了，甚至是横冲直撞的心也逐渐打盹了。他甚至想过就这样过完一辈子。但他没有想到，Dumbledore原来一直是以为他要走的么？  
他有些僵硬的开口：  
“我能去哪儿呢？别的地方都没有你。”  
风悄悄的静了下来，但Dumbledore的声音却显得飘忽：  
“你不属于这里，Gellert，终有一天，你会找到一个更值得让你度过一生的地方。而我不一样，我永远也离不开这儿，我的家在这里。”  
Grindelwald猛地用胳膊把自己撑了起来，他俯视着Dumbledore的脸，那张脸上表情平淡，甚至还有些若有若无的笑意，如果不是紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇，他会以为Dumbledore轻易的就可以放开他。  
他抓起了Dumbledore的手，在他未来会佩戴戒指的指节上印下了一个吻，他直视着Dumbledore的眼睛，那里面冰川消融，波涛汹涌。他郑重地说：  
“我们可以一起离开，Aler，然后我会跟你一起回来。这里不值得我度过一生，但你身边值得。”  
Dumbledore看见了他的爱人头上是一片明亮的繁星，就像是阳光跳跃在他的金发上，他被突如其来的幸福砸了个满怀，满溢的心让他不知道应该说点什么，所以，他只能拉下爱人的头，给了他一个极尽温柔的吻，把一生的承诺碾碎在了唇齿间。  
未来的最伟大白巫师看见，那天晚上的星河，最终流进了爱人的眼睛。  
*  
Grindelwald遵守了他的诺言，他把一生的时间都蹉跎在了Dumbledore的身边。还没等他反应过来时间的流逝，他已经变成了一个穿着哥特式风衣和复古皮靴的银发中年人，握着那根他们一起找到的老魔杖，站在Hogwarts的讲台上了。台下坐着的学生屏息凝神的写论文，甚至害怕羽毛笔摩擦纸面的声音太响会吸引教授的注意。但就在一片死寂之中，Grindelwald胸前凤凰形状的胸针拍了拍翅膀，从他的衣服上挣脱了下来，附到他耳边低声说：  
“今天已经有第十六位学生去向Professor Dumbledore请教问题了。”  
学生们听不见那只漂亮的小鸟说了什么，但他们看见了Professor Grindelwald迅速的走下讲台离开了教室，黑色的风衣翻卷在身后。  
片刻后，Dumbledore无奈的看着上课时间出现在自己办公室的爱人，和对面瑟瑟发抖的男孩儿，看在梅林的份上，那个可怜的学生脸上的雀斑都要紧张的跳起来了！他只能让男孩儿先回去，并承诺他的问题会在明天解答。但Grindelwald像是个专制的暴君，他皱着眉头说：  
“我们约好了每天你只能额外辅导15个学生，你会累坏的！我不再接受你晚上因为学生而拒绝我了！”  
但最受学生欢迎的Professor Dumbledore最擅长的科目就是哄好吃醋的爱人。他站起身来，温柔的把自己塞进爱人的怀里，亲了亲他上了年纪后变得单薄的嘴唇，声音轻快地说：  
“I Promise.”


End file.
